Interference is a serious issue in wireless cellular communications, especially as the cell size gets smaller and user equipment (UE) density gets higher. It has been shown that interference mitigation and cancelation (IMC) techniques can be implemented at the UE side for better throughput and quality of service (QoS). Since signals from intra-cell or inter-cell UEs are typically controlled and coded using private scrambling or allocations, especially in existing releases, an UE can only do blind IMC by exhaustive search or by linear processing based on statistics. This entails either high complexity or poor performance for IMC.